danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chimpurin/Fragment of Memories - Chapter Two
Enjoy the story! :) Editing this on source mode sucks >.> ---- Footsteps were heard on the lonely hallway of the Mafia headquarters, which were adorned with stained glass windows, white painted pillars, and a large wooden door on the end of the long hallway. It belonged to none other than William himself, who happened to just awaken from his deep sleep. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining, camellia flowers were blooming, and the birds sung happily. William's dull emerald eyes stared blankly at the scenery outside the building, but he didn't look interested at them. He drifted his gaze away and walked away, picked up his pace for a little. "How boring..." He muttered lowly as he almost arrived towards the end of the hallway. William only stopped his step when he arrived at the large door, his hand reached the polished golden doorknob. With a little rattling sound, he managed to open the door that led him towards the Mafia's meeting hall. Inside the meeting hall, all of the important members were gathering there, including Rebecca and the Godfather himself. He noticed an orange haired boy staring at him with a nervous look, and was hiding behind Rebecca. "Sister Rebecca, he's here," whispered the orange haired boy towards the violet haired woman. Rebecca smiled at him, before petted his head. Apparently, the boy was very excited to get a new friend, since he didn't have any friends on the same age as him. The Godfather himself approached William, a casual but cold smile spread across his lips. He cupped William's bandaged left cheek with his right hand, his deep red eyes gazed into William's emerald eyes. "Welcome to our family, my child," he said as he brushed the boy's cheek with his thumb. William didn't give any response towards the older man, he just stared at him with such blank expression. "No need to be so grim like that. I'm your Godfather, my name is Giles Corey," he continued his words. William only nodded his head slowly. "I'll gladly get my hands dirty, just for your sake." William's response made the older man chuckled. Giles then petted his head, feeling so happy that he got the younger male under his control. "Good boy." Giles said with a sly smirk on his face. ---- After the Mafia's meeting that morning finished, everybody proceeded to leave the meeting hall. Only a few of them stayed there, one of them being Rebecca with the orange haired boy who kept her company. He couldn't stop looking at William, he really wanted to talk with him, but he was nervous to do so. "Do you know who he is, Sister Rebecca?" The orange haired boy asked. The woman smiled and pushed him a bit, encouraging the orange haired boy to approach William. "You'll know who he is once you've talked with him, Edward. Why don't you go and ask him yourself?" Excitement and nervousness filled Edward's heart as he approached William, who was reading a book near the meeting hall's window. "H- hello there." The orange haired boy said to William, but he only glanced at Edward for a bit, ignoring him and continued reading his book, which Godfather gave to him just now. "Uh..." Edward mumbled to himself, unsure what he shall do. He looked back at Rebecca, who motioned him to keep going. Edward nodded and tapped the black haired boy's shoulder. Noticing Edward, William looked up from the book he read and closed it. The cover of the book revealed what kind of book the boy read; And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie. "My name is Edward Bishop! What's your name?" Edward asked with a curious look on his reddish chestnut eyes. At first, William was lost on his thoughts, he didn't understand Edward's intention at all. Hell he didn't even know how to react to the orange haired boy's actions. But from what he saw, he understood what was Edward's intention; making friends with him. "I'm William. William Hobbs." He said. "Are you new here, William?" Edward asked him. The answer for Edward's question was something already obvious, but politeness was his character, which William appreciated. "Yes, Godfather Giles brought me this morning. How about yourself, Edward?" A sad smile formed on the orange haired boy's lips. "I'm not new here. I was brought to the Mafia when I was five years old, and Sister Rebecca took care of me since my parents abandoned me. I'm not sure why they would do that, but I'm grateful that the Mafia took care of me. If not, I wouldn't be able to live until now," he closed his words with a bitter laugh. For a boy who lacked of emotions like William, Edward's words managed to make him feel a little bit guilty. William only let out a sigh. "At least you have a family now, right? I couldn't remember anything, the things I can remember are my name, my birthday, and one fact..." "What fact is that, William?" "The fact that I'm a Mafia member under Godfather Giles' orders. Therefore, I must obey all of his words, even if it means that death will always waiting for me." Edward was a bit shocked with his answer, since no teenager would say something like that, but he brushed off the bad thoughts. After all, being a Mafia member meant that everyone must obey their Godfather, unless they wanted to have a bullet planted on their skull. "Do you want me to show around the headquarters? So that you don't get lost here?" Edward said to William. "Sure, thank you Edward." He replied, putting the book on the pocket of his coat. "You can always count on me, William." Edward said towards the black haired teenager, extending his hand with a bright smile on his face. William, in return took Edward's hand and shook it gently. A slight smile appeared on his emotionless face. "Because I'm your partner!" The two teenagers didn't realise it yet, but the encounter of William with Edward formed not just a mere friendship; it turned to be a partnership and bonds that even the Godfather himself couldn't break or sever. ---- End of Chapter Two Category:Blog posts